Days
by erzamarie
Summary: A story about the days when Akane fought for Ranma. -ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.

Author's Note: Hello. This is the first of my 6 chapter story. I'll be posting the next chapter next week. If there was any grammar error on this on, please PM me. Constructive criticisms are always welcome. Please Read and Review. ^^

**Days**

By Erzamarie

**Chapter 1: The Day I Lost**

Akane's POV

The taste of mud was much better than the taste of defeat. I saw the end of the fight, but I refused to accept it. To yield was to give up; to give up was to lose Ranma. The fight that I couldn't afford to lose ended my face on the ground. I didn't see it coming, so as the blow that knocked me off my feet. And now, she stood before me giving her speech as if I would really listen to her.

It was my fault for underestimating her in the first place. I had thought that she was liked Kodachi who had tricked Ranma, but she had proven to more than that. She was also fast and as I felt my cheek on the ground, I realized her strength. Her small stature certainly had muscles on them and it thought me not to quickly judge on people's build. Now, I regretted my impulsiveness in coming here and challenging her. Cologne was right all along. It was hard to admit it, but she was right on not coming along to fight with her. Not that Cologne would have a hard time fighting her, but it would certainly pay to know the enemy.

My face was covered with the mixture of mud and tears. My body ached and cried for exhaustion, but I couldn't say the words. No, I couldn't say it not even in this situation. I felt like if I gave up on him now, I would never have another chance to fight for him. If I gave up now, it would mean I'm giving up on him.

The girl's voice continued to ring in my ears. Yet, I didn't understand a word of it. With the tears in my eyes, I searched for him. I saw Ranma in the corner; I saw his face contorted with anger. He tried to break free from the chains in his arms, but we both knew it was futile. Even if he could break the chain, he won't be able to escape the needles that would prick his neck and send poison to his nerve the moment he came inside the muddy ring. He would die even before he could lay a finger on my opponent.

He shouted something that made the girl stopped on her speech. It must be something good as she smiled at him - her innocent and endearing smile that fooled me to think that I could beat her. I should have known that there was more to it than met the eye. But going back, I didn't just do it because of that thought. I also did this so I could save Ranma and finally show him that I'm strong as a martial artist. I wanted to prove to him that I'm not the weakest among his fiancées and that I could take care of myself.

However, as I was now in the ground at the mercy of my enemy, I certainly did not prove my point. Again and again, I saw him looked at me liked I'm such a weakling, that I needed him to protect him.

The blow that hit my broken arm caught my attention. I almost forgot that I haven't yielded yet so the fight was still on, even though I'm grovelling in the ground. I stared at the face of my enemy and I saw nothing. There was a blank expression on her face all through the time she fought me, except for those moments when she addressed Ranma. It was the reason why I couldn't read her moves because I see nothing on her face.

"Give up already," the girl shouted as she grabbed unto my broken arm so tightly.

I cried in pain but I couldn't utter those words. I wanted to pass out already as the pain coupled with my worn out body, I knew I could no longer go on. It was only stubbornness that refused to give up. But then I heard him. Now, I heard him loud and clear.

"Please stop," Ranma begged the girl. Then he addressed his next words to me. "Akane, I know what you're doing but please don't do this. Don't be stubborn and just accept that you can't defeat her."

I tried to smile at him but failed miserably as the bruised on my cheeks made it painful to do so. "When did I ever listen to you, Ranma? I never did and I certainly won't start today," I answered even though I don't have much strength anymore.

"Then fine. I was just saving you from further humiliation. I wanted you stop because it's disgusting to watch your uncute face covered in mud. Don't you see how horrifying it was for all of us watching you battered? Just give up, you stupid tomboy." He spat every word.

He was an ungrateful prick. Here I was wanting to save his ass but what did I get from him. I got to be called uncute, stupid and tomboy and in front of my enemy. He was being such a jerk – an irritating and ungrateful jerk.

"Fine! I give up, jerk. I should have known that you wanted this to happen. Of course, you wanted to be engaged with this girl. And for the record, I didn't do willingly for you. Father wanted you to get home and I was just following orders. If I had known your answer earlier, I wouldn't risk myself doing this." I stubbornly said, using the last of my strength. "If you want him, you can have him. I would even gift-wrap him for you."

How did that happen? The words I refused to say earlier were easily been spoken and just when the realization of it hit me, I felt weak.

Ranma knew me well; too well that he was able to manipulate me to do exactly what he wanted to. Knowing the words to trigger my anger, he went on and pushed the right buttons. Now, looking into his eyes, I knew he never meant those words and he just used them so I would give up. I wanted to hammer him down for manipulating me, but I couldn't because I would do the same if I was him.

"You are a worthy opponent, Ms. Tendo," the girl said as she stepped away from me.

"Why?" I found myself asking. "Why Ranma? You're rich, beautiful and strong. You can have any guy you want but why him? Why Ranma?"

"Indeed I can, but you're forgetting that there's only one Ranma. It is him that I want and nobody else."

"But why?"

"I thought you already know that by now. But if you insist on knowing I'll tell you."

She leaned closer to my ears and whispered the exact words I longed to hear and say. It was funny how the first time I heard it wasn't from the lips of the one I love, but from the lips of the enemy who was taking him away.

Then she walked away with her muddied and torn school uniform and bruised arm. A bruised arm? How pathetic of me? I have a broken arm, a couple of broken ribs, a cut on my lips, and a bruised cheeks, yet she walked away from me with a bruised arm and a few small cuts. Am I that weak?

As if Ranma could hear me pitying myself, he shouted, "You did your best, Akane. Now, go home."

I stared at him angrily. How could I go back home when I promised myself that I would return with him. If he didn't trick me into yielding, I wouldn't have done so and I would still be fighting for him. But, no, he just had to do it and humiliate me some more as if defeat wasn't humiliating enough. I hated him for doing it, and I hated him more because of his reason.

He was dragged by two men afterwards. Ranma was unwilling to go and continued to talk to me with urgency. "Go back home, tomboy. Train yourself. Ask Ryoga, Cologne and even Happosai to help you. Get stronger... I'll wait for you."

His last words lingered into my consciousness. It snapped me back to reality. Ranma wasn't even giving up and I should also do the same. I would be strong and come back for him. I could do it, I knew I could. After all, he was going to wait for me. Afterwards, I felt myself succumbed to exhaustion, which had long been nagging my mind to rest.

I woke up and found myself in the hospital. My family was there along with Ranma's fiancées and some close friends. They told me I was asleep for three days. Three days of sleep but I felt like it was only yesterday that I fought all out.

Later, the nurse told me that I was brought there by a car and they were ordered to give me the best medical care they could give. According to them, my anonymous sponsor paid all my bills. But I didn't have to guess who my anonymous sponsor was. I wanted to leave the place as soon as I can.

As the days went by my body was healing pretty quickly. The bones were growing and the bruises and cuts started to fade. I transferred to Dr. Tofu's Clinic as soon as I was able to. I don't want to be indebted to my anonymous sponsor because she might ask Ranma as payment.

Physically I no longer hurt as I am waiting only for the bandages to be taken, but emotionally I suffer. A day I spent in the hospital was a day lost. It was another day without Ranma and another day spent with him waiting. I kept on wondering on the day I'll see him, would he held it against me for taking so long. Would he still be waiting for me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I forgot to tell you that every chapter is a point of view of a different character. For this chapter, it's Ranma. I got the idea from Game of Thrones and Milan Kundera's The Unbearable Lightness of Being. They were both fun to read so I thought I want to try that style of writing. Anyway, it is only for a six chapter story. Hope you enjoy this one. Please Read and Review. Sorry for the Young Heart followers, I couldn't post the chapter yet because I needed to hear some news on it from my beta-reader first. Enjoy.

**The Day I Couldn't Remember**

By Erzamarie

Ranma's POV

It had been a week since I woke up, but everything was still foreign to me. My room, which was spacious and comfortable, made me uneasy. I didn't know what was in it, but I felt like I didn't belong. I looked at my things and I didn't feel any attachments to them.

The doctors told me this was normal since I just went through a traumatic accident. Frankly, I don't even remember what the accident was. All I remember was waking up in a white room with all those tubes attached to my wrist and a cold metal ring in my neck. As I tried to stand up, my knees failed me. Then a petite girl came running towards me and helped me up.

"The operation was a success, Ranma," she told me then with a smile on her lips.

I wanted to ask about the operation, but I felt more curious with the name. She had called me Ranma. At that time I thought to myself, "Am I Ranma?"

The name felt natural to my ears. And I suddenly felt the impulse to reply whenever I hear it. Indeed, I am Ranma. But as I learned about my name, I again lost consciousness and drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up again I was in the same room without the tubes. The metal ring was also gone and the empty spaces were no longer empty as wooden furniture was placed along with some flowers. The girl before was sitting beside me, holding my hand. Instantly, I felt the compulsion to yank it from her as quickly as I could and to look behind me. I thought someone would suddenly appear beside me and would send me somewhere because our hands were entwined. And so I took my hand away and placed it somewhere away from her. The movement caught her attention, but if she was upset or annoyed with it, I was not so sure. All she did was smile at me as if my reaction was normal.

I stared at her for several moments, trying to remember who she might be. But I couldn't remember her, not even the tone of her voice nor her scent. I had this idea that if you really know someone, you would remember even small bits about that person. However, I was wrong to think like that. I couldn't remember this girl, not a single memory came into mind.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I answered without taking my eyes from her.

She tried to take my hands again, but my hesitation was very much noticeable, which opt her not to. If she was upset, I didn't notice because she quickly turned away from me and filled a glass with water. She handed it to me and I took it without hesitation.

"Do you know me?" she asked curiously.

"No. I'm sorry I don't remember you," I replied sincerely.

It was quite appalling for me to see her reaction afterwards. She smiled at me like she was relieved to know that I couldn't remember. But I could also be wrong in interpreting her smile, after all, for the past few days my theories on things and people had been wrong.

"The doctors told me about this complication. And I guess I had accepted it better than the thought of losing you."

Yeah, that would explain it. Wouldn't it better to lose the memories rather than the person you love? Memories, after all, could be replaced, but a life could never be.

"Who are you?" I asked with interest. She was my only window to my past, as I could not remember any of it.

"I'm Haruka Nishio and I'm your fiancée," she answered timidly.

"Fiancee? How did that happen?" I laughed at my question and she too did the same. It was stupid of me to ask after all, she can't be my fiancée if I didn't propose. Even that in mind, I felt like I'm talking to a stranger. _"Is this really how people with amnesia feel like?"_

"You propose to me before you got into an accident," she spoke. Then the tone of her voice changed to one with frustration and sadness. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go. But you never listen to me, not when it mattered anyway."

Not taking my eyes away from her, I asked, "How did it happen?"

"I don't know. I couldn't remember anything about the accident. I know they told me about it, but I just couldn't bear hearing the details." She turned herself away and then poured herself a glass of water.

"I see…," I said with the realization that I wouldn't be learning of the accident from her.

After I spoke those last two words, silence enveloped the room. She continued to remain a distance away from me and occasionally drank from her glass. I let my gaze drifted to the window and watched the view. It was quite beautiful but I couldn't remember being here nor being with her. Heck, I didn't even know what to say to her. I didn't know what words to say just to start a conversation with her – one that would interest both of us. Come to think of it, I had no idea what my interest at all. Perhaps, it was better for a person to die than to lose his memory because at least then he would know who he was and how he lived unlike someone who lost his memory, who would be walking in the dark waiting for the tiny sparks of light to enlighten his memory.

She took my hand and I let her this time. I still couldn't shake off my uneasiness towards her, but I could see that it gave her comfort by holding my hand. We were like that for several minutes until I noticed the tiny scars on her arm.

"Where did you get those?" I asked as my fingers traced the marks on her arm.

"During training."

"Training for what?" curiosity got ahead of me. Sometimes I spoke rather too quick that I don't even gave a second thought about it.

"We are both martial artists, Ranma. You also have some of this in you." Nonchalantly, she brushed off my hands and pointed something in my elbow.

"I do?" For the first time, I became aware of the scars on my body. Running from my elbow almost circumnavigating my arm was a scar. It must have been painful when it was fresh as the wound still looked horrible even though it was already healed. Looking over on my other parts I saw more scars: some had already faded and some of it were pretty recent. When I looked into my chest, there were more of it some even ran longer. Perhaps in my back there were a lot of it, but I didn't bother to look at it anymore. These scars in my arms were proof enough for me. Also, my hands were hard and full of callouses.

"Have I been training for so long?" I persisted knowing no other topic than the one we were talking about.

The question brought a smile on her lips. "Yes, you did. We started pretty young but yours started when you were four I think. You were already very good at it when we met each other."

"When did we meet?" I was eager to know more about myself and our relationship with each other. I was hoping that perhaps I would be able to remember them as she relayed the story to me.

Her smile widened some more. Talking to her like this seemed so natural but I couldn't get this feeling of uneasiness.

"Hmmm… that's a hard question but as I remember, I met you when we were 16 years old. But it was a brief moment that you might not even remember it. I, on the other hand, remembered it like it was yesterday. It was a summer vacation and you were camping on your own while I was training with my father," she said happily.

"I see… was I very good? In martial arts, I mean," I continued to ask.

"You are the best that I've seen so far. My father said so too." Her pride in me seemed to radiates as she spoke it.

I blushed at her words. But I couldn't help myself from thinking so poorly of me. "I think I wasn't that good at all."

"Why?" she asked this time.

"Because if I was that good, I could have done something to escape from the accident," I said lamely.

"You shouldn't say that. No matter how good you are, you can't stop an accident to happen. Its unexpected that's why it's called an accident," she said angrily.

"But still." I pitied myself for what had happen to me. She told me I was the best that she had seen, but I lost everything because of an accident. It was either I was not that good or fate was playing a trick on me.

"Shouldn't we just be thankful because you are here with me now?" she said trying to comfort me.

I forced a smile at her. Then I continued to stare at the window hoping that if I stared at it for so long, it might get imprinted in my mind and I would no longer forget it.

Several days after, I went home. Yet, I don't feel at home at all. The house was so big and I had my own servants at my own disposal. Haruka never let me do things on my own except only during my training sessions where I could spar with her and her bodyguards. The first time, I fought with Haruka, I lost miserably. But for the next succeeding days, when I had become comfortable with sparring with a girl and not to hold back on her, I was able to defeat her. She never won after that.

She was a strong opponent. Her small form made you want to get easy on her, but you would soon hate yourself for thinking that. She was quite capable. Her speed compensated for her lack in strength. Also, she was good in planning and strategizing. When we fought, I always thought that she was two steps ahead of me. Her anticipation on things was extraordinary. I don't know if she played Go, but if she ever did then she'd be very good at it. So even if I always win, I ended up learning a few tricks from her.

I met her father a few times. He was a dangerous man to cross with. He was a big man with strong built. He was also a martial artist as there was fluidity in his movement. His passion for the art was commendable. I never saw anyone, except Haruka who loved the art as much as her father did. I guess they were on par on that one and perhaps that was the strong bond that linked them together.

Aside from martial arts, Haruka also loved flowers. I once heard her say that flowers express it all. I didn't get the meaning of that not until I stumbled on her green house. It was built for her mother originally but when she died a few years ago, Haruka took over it.

So many different flowers could be found in the place. She told me everything about flowers and how it could express things. A flower could express love, hate, friendship, grief and some other feelings that people have. It could also be a cure, a medicine and a poison. There were also flowers that could extend your life or kill you in a few days. Some flowers could make you remember; some would make you forgot.

I often wondered about the flower that could make me remember. I asked her once if such flower exist in her green house. She shook her head and told me that she had none. She told me flowers like that were rare. I didn't ask anymore after that.

"How long have you been there?" she asked as she saw me staring at her.

"Long enough to hear you talked behind my back," I said as I covered the distance between the two of us.

"I see. I guess I should punish you for eavesdropping on me. Let's see." She continued cutting the stems of the Sunflowers and taking them aside. Those were going to her father's office for sure as his father loved the flowers very much. She placed them on my room too, but I didn't like it very much. I asked her once what the flower means; she told me it means 'I have my eyes only on you.' Haruka said that her father gave it to her mom when he realized the meaning of it and ever since then the flower had been symbolic for the family. I never understood their love for flowers, but if ever I had to choose among them, I would like the Roses. I liked the red one especially.

Seeing her act so childish, I laughed at her. It was so rare for her to be this playful since most of the time she was always uptight and reserved.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

I didn't say anything and then I saw the smirk she gave me. Around her garden, she looked so carefree and beautiful. With her long hair tied loosely and her fingertips tainted with mud, I could finally imagine falling in love with her. Those alluring green eyes coupled with her pretend helplessness would make every man kneel before her.

"What are you staring at?" she asked catching my eyes again on her.

"Nothing," with the blushed creeping through my cheeks.

Raising her right brow, she smiled at me. Then I was caught unaware at how fast she came towards me and gave me a soft kiss. Sometimes I forget that she was really fast. Aside from that she was also assertive for a woman.

The brief moment that our lips had touched, my senses were lulled. I never got used to the kisses that she gave me. It felt so sweet and warm, but every time I let myself enjoy the moment, I would suddenly feel like I'm cheating on someone when in fact I'm just kissing my fiancée.

Then late at night, as I go through the events of the day, underneath the starry sky, I would wonder if it was possible that I love someone besides Haruka. As soon as that thought enters my mind, I asked myself why or how could I do such a thing to her. She was everything I could ask for a fiancée, but my heart tells me a different thing. And in the battle between my heart and my mind, the latter would win because even though my heart remembers, my mind had already forgotten it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm on my third chapter and I was able to follow my schedule. It is quite an achievement for me. Enjoy reading. Don't forget to review.

The Day I Found the One

By Erzamarie

Haruka's POV

I only wanted two things in life: my father's approval and martial arts.

My father wanted to have a son, but mother bore him a daughter. He didn't hate me for it, but it also didn't endear me to him. A son would have been an heir to his school of martial arts and to the family's multi-million company. Yet, fate had been cruel to him, for he got a daughter instead.

I didn't hate my father for begrudging me for my sexuality; instead, I cursed fate for doing this to us.

My father loved me as his only blood heir, I knew that for a certain and I could feel it whenever he would come and see me on those rare occasions when I was younger.

And so like any good daughter, I tried to please him in any way I could. I excelled in academics, sports and even liberal arts. When I heard my father loved theatre and ballet, I enrolled myself to both classes and sooner starred in plays and dances. In those times, my father would tap my head gently for his silent approval, but still I felt inadequate.

When I was twelve, I saw my father doing a complex kata in one of the private rooms in our house. It was his training room with all his achievements and weapons displayed in the wall. It was the second thing that I fell in love with. I was dazzled and mesmerized with the fluidity of the kata that I found myself holding my breath. It was magnificent to watch; it was like a dance move that was gracefully executed. Then my green eyes locked into my father's, and I knew he saw the fire of passion ignited within me. Since then, I was motivated to learn the ways of the art.

I was a little late for the training, which was the reason I needed a lot of catching up to do. So after school, I had to train myself for 5 hours a day until my body ached. I forgot all other things and concentrated on martial arts. Two years afterwards, my father sent me to different senseis, who trained me in every art. I was greedy for I want it all and my father gave it to me without hesitation. The annual vacation trips I had were forgotten. I was left to have camping trips and journeys all throughout Japan to test my skills.

All my previous school activities proved to be fruitful for me. My academics made me good in strategy and planning. My athleticism and ballet made my body strong and flexible. But it was my acting that I was able to use well. I was able to master my feeling which was good in a fight. I could read people's faces but they couldn't read mine. Deception was easily done with acting. A little tear here could do a lot, and a smile could be a deadly weapon. I defeated a full grown man once. It was his fault for underestimating me just because I looked stupid with my sweet smile and petite body. I broke his fingers because of it. Now, I enjoyed my opponents' faces whenever they realized they couldn't defeat me.

For those few years my world revolved on honing my skills and getting myself stronger. However, the stronger I got the harder it was to find better opponents. That was then when everything became boring. Although my passion was still there, it no longer burned like it used to. I felt like this for a long time until I met Ranma.

I met him twice, but he didn't know it was me on our first meeting. He wouldn't know it was me as I had worn a mask to hide my face. I couldn't possibly let myself be seen in public especially on local martial art tournament such as the one I joined in Nerima. At first, I just joined out of fun and somewhat training myself. But I was wrong to have underestimated the tournament. There were a few opponents that were really good. I immediately noticed the Chinese girl's moves which was accurate and sure. A couple more girls were good, but one girl surprised me with her speed and techniques. She was petite like me but a little shorter. Her red hair tied in a pigtail and she was wearing a Chinese shirt. I was in the impression that she was somewhat connected with the Chinese girl and I was right. I heard the purple haired Chinese called her, Ranko. Even though I lost, it was a better experience for me because I was defeated by the best – I lost to Ranko.

At that time, I didn't know Ranma and Ranko was the same person. I used all our resources to uncover everything about Ranko and only to find nothing. I did everything but all that came out was Ranma Saotome and not Ranko Saotome. A month later of having nothing, I closed the research on her and moved on with my training.

Eight months later, I met Ranma Saotome.

It was my last day in training in the deep forest of Mt. Fuji. I was at the meeting point where my father was supposed to meet me half an hour ago on our scheduled time. He wasn't there yet and as I knew of my father, he never got late unless something happened. Afraid of that negative thought, I went out and searched for him. I walked for about 500 feet away from the designated meeting area when I saw Ranma. He was performing a complex kata with ease. To me, he moved like a male ballerina. His moves were gentle yet sharp, and quick with precision. My heart fluttered like when I watched for the first time the Swan princess Odette. It was the reason I was eager to learn ballet, then as I saw Ranma, I wanted to keep him as my own.

He continued to practice his techniques, which made me more envious of him. He jabbed the air in rapid succession. I tried to count them but I lost count at the middle of 30. His eyes remained focused and yet I had the sense of feeling that he was well aware of his surroundings.

Detecting something, he leapt through the air and threw something in one of the bushes around his camp. My father's bodyguard dropped like a log afterwards. A 7-ft man fell after being hit by a pebble.

I smiled at how strong Ranma was. My father would be very happy to meet him. As if on cue, my father came out from hiding with his hands open high to show his surrender.

"Who are you?" Ranma shouted in a serious tone.

"I'm Nishio Saturo of the Nishio Group of Companies. That is my bodyguard, who would be fired when he wakes up." My father shouted.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to fetch my daughter who was training here as well. What is your name, son?"

Ranma nodded but his eyes remained on my father, scrutinizing him. "I'm Saotome Ranma, heir of the anything goes martial arts." I wouldn't blame him for being suspicious after all my father was never friendly and amiable to anyone.

"Now, I see why I haven't seen those styles before. They are quite enjoyable to watch."

"Thank you…" Ranma started.

I moved a little closer to hear them but as it turned out as I stepped forward, it made a cracking sound of twigs which pointed my hiding place.

"Show yourself." Ranma shouted this time ready for an attack.

"Gomen," I said as I came out from the bushes.

In closer view, Ranma was more handsome. His eyes particularly were exceptionally breath taking; they were blue as the ocean which make you want to drown in them. His pigtail was out of style and so as the Chinese shirt he wore, but other than those two, I didn't see anything that I didn't like.

"Ranma, this is my daughter, Haruka. She's the one I was supposed to meet." My father said as he smiled broadly. Anyone, who was familiar with my father, knew that Nishio Saturo did not smile like that unless he was exceedingly pleased. He rarely smile that it made my skin crawl whenever he did. But that day, I understood my father and I too couldn't help myself from smiling with him.

"Can we spar?" I asked bluntly wanting to try myself against him.

"I don't fight with girls," he answered. If I hadn't seen him in training, I would have said he was cocky and arrogant, but since I did see him I could not hate him for declining.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I present myself as an opponent," my father interjected rather happily.

They fought well at the first few minutes of the fight. They started in equal footing, but later it became apparent who was the better fighter. My father was old and lacked stamina, while Ranma was young and full of energy. It became a one-sided battle and Ranma did not even show any of his techniques yet. At the end, Ranma was proclaimed as the winner and my father was on his knees breathing so hard.

"How long have you been fighting?" my father asked in between his breath.

"I started when I was four," Ranma answered mechanically. "You're not too bad for an old man," he added.

"Coming from you, it's an achievement. By the way, in what dojo are you practicing?"

"We used to travel before. My father and I started when it when I was four and we journeyed all over Japan. Our last stop was in China before we settled in Nerima. Now, I'm at the Tendo Dojo."

"Unbelievable. You are quite a young man."

Ranma was either too embarrassed to be praised or he just didn't know how to react with my father's praises.

It was dark when we left. My thoughts remained with Ranma and the stories he told us. Father was ecstatic. I never saw him like that before. And when my father stared at me like he did the first time I saw him training, I knew what he was thinking because I was thinking the same thing too – I want Ranma.

Was it obsession or fanaticism? I wasn't sure at all. But I'm certain that I want him and I never wanted anything else.

That was where everything started for me.


End file.
